Stone Walls
by Queen Alice XII
Summary: Somethings you need when you've gotten a taste for it. Fenrir has gotten a tast for Severus...  SLASH
1. Chapter 1

I'm continuing my Snape/Greyback writing! Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

Deep underground, somewhere in Great Britain, the Dark Lord's followers walked through the tunnels of the Dark side's headquarter. The war was creeping closer and both sides of the war were preparing for the battle. Lord Voldemort had given some of the narrow rooms to his inner circle; the marked Death Eaters, since their tasks were many and often forced them to stay a few nights at the hide-out.

One of the highest Death Eaters; Severus Snape, spent his third night in his cramped room, brewing an experimental potion, at the request of the Lord. Severus stood by a shimmering cauldron, watching it closely until it suddenly turned a nasty shade of orange. With a flick of his wand he extinguished the flame under the iron-cauldron and levitated it to another stand on which the liquid paled into a soft pink colour. After seeing it had gained the right shade, he looked up at the clock and sighed. He then walked over to the large desk and picked up a feather-pen to write down the new improvements.

"Long day?" came a rough voice from the previously closed door. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to face his intruder.

"Greyback..."

"The one and only", he said taking a step into the room. "Missed me?"

"Can't say I have." Snape snarled at him and continued; "Didn't know you were back, did you fail?" Fenrir growled and walked up to the other man, making him back up against the wall. Snape quickly glanced at the doorway.

"Ah, no you don't", Fenrir said wiggling his index finger in front of the shorter man's face before walking back to the door, closing and locking it. He turned to face Severus again, who was still standing by the wall. Suddenly Greyback grabbed the other's arm and forced him onto the bed next to where they were standing.

"What the fuck, Greyback!" exclaimed Snape while struggling to get up.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm trying to get to", he said with a grin, looking down at the body under him. Fenrir sneaked a hand down and roughly squeezed Severus' arse.

'Slap!'

"Ow..." was all Greyback managed to say. He brought his own hand to his cheek and touched it carefully. "You know, I think you're the only one who has ever dared to slap me." There was something new in his eyes now, something which made Severus very uneasy.

"And you know what I think? Hm?" Snape slowly shook his head. "I think we", he moved his finger from himself to the other, "need to do something about this". At this point Fenrir's eyes practically glowed. He drew his wand and muttered a few words. Instantly, black ropes appeared from the tip of the wand.

Holding the rope in his hands, grinning, he said: "Now be a good bitch and lay still".

Severus though had no intention of following the werewolf's orders, so he simply did the first thing that came to his mind. Just as Greyback got up to bind his arms, Snape brought his knee up as hard as he could, causing the other to fold over and slide off him. Severus threw himself off the bed and dashed to the door. Once there, he grabbed the doorknob. Locked. He reached a hand into his robes only to find his wand missing. Frantically he began searching for it. It hardly took a second to spot it by the desk on the other side of the room. It must have fallen out when Greyback attacked him. Severus tried to get to it, but was stopped when something caught him by the collar.

Pulling the smaller man to him, Fenrir growled in his ear: "You just can't stay still, can you?"

Once again Snape found himself thrown on the bed, this time on his stomach. With a slight wince Fenrir climbed on top of him and forced his arms onto his back, where he bound them. He stepped out of the bed to admire his handiwork. Severus turned over slightly to see Greyback's wide grin. Severus, himself, had messy hair, a few missing buttons at the top of his robes; torn off by the tug, and a light blush spread out on his cheeks. After looking up and down his victim one last time, Fenrir crawled on top of him again, took a hold of Severus' outer robes and ripped them open, revealing a plain white shirt.

"Hmm…" He ran his hand over his chest and moaned when he felt Severus shiver. Then he slowly started to unbutton the shirt. When he was done he ran his hand again over the now bare chest until he reached Snape's zipper.

* * *

TBC

Sorry it's so short. If you like it I'll upload more... but I want 10 comments! I hope I'll get as many nice ones as my other got and constructiv criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

The second and last chapter! I can't seem to make them longer... Anyhow, I know I said I wanted 10 reviews before I posted a new chapter... But I couldn't wait! *jumping* You see, I started to write a new story, so I wanted to finish this one now. Hope it meets you expectations! ^^

* * *

"Don't!"

Fenrir looked up at Severus' face; the smaller man had his eyes squeezed shut and his whole body was tense. Greyback sighed.

"I am starting to get really tired of you tossing and turning and making a lot of", he summoned a cloth, "noise."

"There", he said after gagging him. "Hopefully, now we won't have any more interruptions." Again he put his hand on Snape's groin, pulled down the zipper and slid a hand into his pants. "Hmph!" "Hush, my dear," he whispered before nibbling at the other's bottom lip, which was sticking out from under the cloth. He continued to work his hand until Severus reacted. "Lovely."

Severus panted and squirmed; torn between determination of not giving in to the werewolf and the need for more. With another growl Greyback rose and ripped off Snape's pants and then his underwear. Severus tried to close his legs and draw his knees to his chest, but was stopped by Fenrir who forced the dark haired man's legs to either side of him and pulled him closer, towards him, until he could ground his clothed erection together with the other's naked one.

"Mmph!"

Fenrir continued to rock back and forth. "Hah! If only you knew how tasty you look right now. Mmm!" he said and ran his tongue over the other's lip. Quickly Greyback withdrew and opened his own pants; he let out a relieved sound and pulled off his robes. Thrusting onto the other man, Fenrir moaned loudly while the other made muffled sounds through the piece of fabric. The werewolf pulled away again and stepped out of the bed to pull off his pants. Severus turned his head to watch the now nude man. He raised his knees to let the man back in between them, an invitation Fenrir happily accepted and sunk down in the hard bed to whisper in the Potion Master's ear. Severus looked over to the top drawer of the nightstand. The werewolf jerked it open and took out a small, blue vial, making Snape move his hips up to meet the other's cock again.

"Eager as always, I see", he said with a grin, showing off his fangs. Severus moaned in response, greatly embarrassed by his behavior. Fenrir sniffed the content of the vial before pouring some onto his fingers, spreading it out with a thoughtful look on his face. "You've made this, haven't you?" The facial expression of Severus said it all. "Thought so…" The slippery substance sent tingles through his fingers. He couldn't wait to try it out. "Your own recipe?" he asked in a way as one talks about the weather. "In that case, you must have tested it, right?" He smeared some across one of the other's cheeks. "That's what you've been doing when I'm not around, isn't it… pouring this", he dangled it in front of Severus' face, "all over yourself, all over your cock", he grabbed said cock, "all over your ass", then the ass, "spreading yourself wide on this bed, or maybe the desk", he looked over at the desk, "fucking yourself. Hard." With that last word he slid a finger into the smaller man. Snape moaned loudly and pushed back onto the finger, which now moved in and out of him painfully slow.

Soon one finger was followed by another and then a third. If he hadn't been gagged, Snape would have been screaming for Greyback to fuck him, but instead he moaned as loud as he could, hoping the larger man would get the hint.

After, in Severus' opinion a too long time, Fenrir grabbed the vial again and poured a generous amount of lubricant on his cock. He shivered when the potion took effect. Positioning himself at Severus' opening, he slowly pushed in and watched Snape arch off the bed and let his eyes roll back into his skull.

"Mmm!"

When the werewolf had buried himself in the man under him completely, he placed a hand at the back of Severus' head and untied the knot holding the cloth in place, and as ha released it, he pulled out all the way and pushed back in.

"AH!" A drop of saliva ran down Snape's cheek. Greyback bent down to lick it up and then started to move in a steady pace. He moved in and out, again and again, making the dark man moan in rhythm with every thrust. "Ah, ah, ah! Oooh!" Fenrir picked up the pace and rammed furiously into the fragile body. He gripped the other's hips, sure to leave marks on the porcelain skin.

Still the thrusts grew harder and faster. Moans from both men echoed through the room and soon they were covered in sweat. Within minutes Severus threw back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. Fenrir groaned as he felt Severus tighten and splatter his seed onto both of their bellies. The werewolf pushed in three more times before he let out a howl and emptied himself into the smaller man. He then collapsed on top of him.

It suddenly seemed unnaturally quiet in the chamber as the only sound that could be heard were the pants coming from the bed and a soft rustle of the bedclothes as Fenrir pulled out of Severus, who made a strangled sound as the large cock slipped out. Fenrir bent forward and kissed him passionately; slow and sensual.

"You always turn so soft after sex, Fenrir." Greyback 'hmph'ed and untied Severus' hands then brought the sore wrists to his lips and let the caring wolf in him take care of his mate's wounds; he slowly touched the skin with his lips and tongue. A deep sigh escaped Severus' lips before he reached up to the werewolf's face and caressed his cheeks, carefully tracing every curve of the scarred skin. Fenrir closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the crook of the other's neck and laid back down on him. Wrapping their arms around each other and tangle their legs together, Severus whispered: "Thank you." Fenrir pulled the covers over them and answered, his voice rough and low, "I thought you looked like you needed to be broken."

"Yes… Thank you…" Snape's eyes grew heavy and he let out a yawn. Shortly his breathing slowed down and evened. Carefully the larger man shifted, bringing the other with him, and placed Severus' head on his chest.

He ran his fingers through the dark hair and whispered: "You're welcome."

Right before sleep took him he heard the voice of a certain blonde, female aristocrat from outside the door; "Oh, you got to be kidding me!" And then the sound of something heavy, being dragged across the hallway.

Fenrir fell asleep with a wide grin on his face that night.

* * *

You might not get the end unless you've read After Hour, but then you can just check out that one as well!  
Review away, my little ones!


End file.
